memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshi Sato (mirror)
(1st Imperial posting) (Royal command posting) |rank = Lieutenant Empress of the Terran Empire |position = Communications officer (originally) Empress ([[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|ISS Defiant]]) |image2 = Hoshi_Sato_(mirror)_01.jpg }} Hoshi Sato was the communications officer aboard who with advanced 23rd century Federation technology became one of the most well known and powerful female monarchs within the parallel reality's history. Terran Imperial career Serving mainly as Captain Forrest's woman, Sato had previously been involved with Jonathan Archer but left him for Forrest when he was promoted to a position of higher power. When Archer briefly took command of the Enterprise in 2155, she gravitated towards him again as he was then the more powerful. While making advances towards Archer, she made an effort to stab him with a dagger, but her attempt was thwarted. Later, after she and Archer had made love, she casually proposed that T'Pol, not Tucker, might have had a hand in sabotage aboard the ship, making Archer realize that he should have suspected T'Pol as well. However, T'Pol had already led an insurgency to restore Forrest to command. Sato was aboard the when it was trapped in a Tholian web, though she was able to evacuate on an escape pod before the ship was destroyed and was picked up by the commandeered . Sato assisted Jonathan Archer in using the to gain power. However, before the Defiant could make it to Earth, she seduced Archer's personal guard Travis Mayweather into conspiring to kill Archer by poisoning him. Sato subsequently took command of the , proclaimed herself "Empress Sato", and ordered Fleet Admiral Gardner to surrender and stand by for instructions, or she would open fire on Earth. Reign as Empress Sato's first order for the Imperial Starfleet was to make an example of those who dared to oppose the Terran Empire. Using the nearest blood-cousins of the traitorous Vulcans as example, she ordered the fleet to Romulus. There she wiped out most of the planet's population, including that of its moon Remus. This caused the power to shift back into favor of the Terran Empire: it also caused the extinction of the Romulan race since they all committed suicide after the destruction of their world. With many of the rebels falling into line, Sato needed to consolidate her power. She believed that by making General Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard her consort would meet this end. But Shran was working for the rebels, and she was deposed from her throne and captured. It is believed officially that she was killed by them; however, Empress Sato managed to escape. Taking the ISS Archon ''(NX-71), she left Earth and traveled in search of her ship: the . However, she landed on , an alien world whose inhabitants were renown for their experiments into control of the humanoid brain. Stealing their technology, she devised a surveillance device which allowed her to "neurally displace" any desired subject into a state of "non-being". This device was later advanced into what had been called the Tantalus Field, which became regulatory on Terran starships in the 23rd century. Using this device to remove any traitors on the ISS ''Archon, Sato found the again and prepared to take it back to Earth to take back her throne. But by this time, she had been exposed to a deadly aging virus. Though a cure had been found, she was permanently aged thirty more years. Added to this her life as a captain's woman, she soon came down with many maladies that were sure to claim her life. The fountain of youth While in such a state, the discovered a planet rich in dilithium, whose waters naturally caused the digression of age on humanoid species. Sato kept some of this water with her and became young and strong again. She kept some with her always, and would later steal an alien replicator device in order to give herself an eternal supply. Further accounts Where Empress Sato is now, when she will return and whether she plots her vengeance...? Those are questions that have not been answered... Yet... In late 2344, a shuttle-pod from the entered the mirror universe. During an interrogation of an ex-Terran MACO, Sato discovered that the Defiant was now obsolete on the other side, and she therefore decided to destroy the ship so no one else could have it. However, due to interference from the other side, the Defiant was not destroyed but became trapped in another interphasic rift: this time, near Bajor. :It is interesting to note that the Bajoran wormhole does not exist in the mirror universe in the year 2371. This is because in 2344, Sato shot a tricobalt warhead at the Defiant, which she left in orbit over Bajor, to destroy it. But, due to the tampering by Nox, the warhead missed its target and instead struck the wormhole. This created the rift, which sent the shuttle-pod back into the prime universe and set the adrift, but it also destroyed the Bajoran wormhole. The New Terran Empire In 2385, with the Terran Rebellion having given itself relative freedom from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, a new faction appeared, claiming to be the New Terran Empire, headed by Empress Sato herself, and led a third of the Terran Rebellion to its side. :Though it is widely propagated that this Empress Sato in fact the same Hoshi Sato who used the to take the throne as her own in 2155, some within the Empire believe that she is actually a clone and not the real Hoshi Sato. In 2407, Hoshi Sato returned from exile to take control of the New Terran Empire from the puppet-empress. With the help of General Shield and Commander Hatcher, the "puppet-Sato" was captured and the real Sato took her place. External links Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Humans (mirror) Category:People (mirror) Category:Empresses of the Terran Empire